


Run Fast and Run Far

by amosanguis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Crowley, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Spoilers up to 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Crowley hasn’t forgiven the Winchesters for what they did to Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Fast and Run Far

-z-

 

**_I know we’re not mates.  But a word of advice, Kevin: run._ **

 

You think about Bobby sometimes; you think about the bullet in his head and how he stayed until he was nothing more than just another vengeful spirit that needed burning.  

It was something you’ve never forgiven the Winchesters for.  Because they, of all people, they should’ve  _fucking_  known better.

And it burns you up inside.

Growly whines and nudges your arm and you turn to him and place a hand on his monstrously large head.

“I know, boy,” you say, “I shouldn’t brood.”

The hound huffs and puts his head in your lap as you sit atop your bone-and-blood throne.

“I should’ve done something,” you try to explain to him – though, you’re not sure why you’re trying to validate yourself to your friggin’ pet. 

Maybe because whenever the hound disappeared, you could always find him sitting at Bobby’s – standing guard or even just watching the old drunk as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.  Of course, whenever you went to bring him back, more often than not you would find yourself sitting with him and the two of you would just watch Bobby as he answered phones and researched and buried whatever other Hunters would bring him.

You wonder what Bobby would’ve said if you told him that Growly was actually happy to see him that first time he summoned you to demand his soul.  You wonder if he would’ve laughed or just stared or even started plotting way to use the hound to his advantage against you ((not that that would’ve worked, but he would’ve given it a shot and you wouldn’t have expected anything less)).

 

**_Run fast and run far._ **

 

And when you stumbled across Bobby’s drunkard daddy in one of the deeper pits, you took that ugly soul and put him on the rack and, for the first time in a very long time, you picked up a knife and dug it in deep.  You dragged apologies from the old Singer; you made him beg and bleed and a little part of you wanted to bring him up to the surface just so Bobby could see what you had done.

Some part of you wanted Bobby to have that closure, wanted Bobby to say  _thank you_ , wanted Bobby to not hurt anymore because of some piece of shit father that cracked and crumbled under your hands in half-a-day.

But you didn’t.

Instead you waited.

And then there was an emergency in Romania and the next thing you know, you hear your hound roar and you feel that bullet enter Bobby’s head just as if it had been yours.  And just when you’re done in Romania, demons in Libya start another war and you’re forced into that and, before you know it, Bobby’s Reaper is gone and Bobby is stuck and there’s nothing you can do.

So no, you haven’t been able to forgive Dean or Sam for what they did to Bobby.  And when you see how they try to protect little Kevin and company, you find that your rage is too much.

And when you hold that lighter up to Mama Tran’s skin and smell her burning flesh, you take more pleasure in it that ever. 

Because this pain she’s in, you know it’ll hurt the boys thrice as much and that is just too delicious to you.

 

**_Because the Winchesters have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody._ **

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
